Voices of Ra
by fall1ng4u
Summary: Celestial has had a very...different life. how does Yugi react when his best friend come back? And how will Yami and Kaiba react when she comes into their lives? Rated M for later chapters. DISCONTINUED!
1. Meetings

"_Grandpa! Your home!" Someone yelled from inside the house we were entering._

"_Yugi, I have a surprise for you." Grandpa yelled, still carrying me in his arms._

"_What's that Grandpa?" a boy around my age popped in from out of nowhere. His hair was amazing and triggered something in me. Some sort of feeling that I know this boy from somewhere._

"_Yugi, This is Celestial. I found her in Egypt while I was working. She has no parents and no last name. She will be living with us from now on. OH! And here Yugi, you two can put this together if you want." He took the bag out of my arms and handed it to the small boy. "This is the Millennium Puzzle."_

"_No way Grandpa! This is cool. Celestial are you hungry?" The boy, Yugi, said._

_I shook my head yes and Grandpa put me down. I was still wearing my Egyptian clothing. Yugi grabbed my hand and pulled me indoors._

"_Are you allergic to anything?"_

_I shook my head no._

"_What would you like to eat?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders as he helped me into a seat. 5 minutes later there was a bowl of some sort of noodles in front of me._

"_Thank you, Yugi." I whispered._

_He smiled at me and just sat and waited for me to finnish before showing me our room._

"_Celestial, you can sleep here!" he pointed to the only bed in the room._

"_But Yugi, that's your bed! I would rather you sleep in your bed."_

"_No, you sleep there."_

"_How about we share?"_

_He smiled and pulled out the bag Grandpa gave to him. "Would you like to help me start?"_

_I shook my head yes and we spread out the pieces._

_20 minutes later…_

"_It's impossible!" Yugi yelled grabbing his hair in frustration._

"_No it isn't, look Yugi! I found a match!" I smiled and showe the 2 pieces I linked together. Something flashed through my vision, but just as fast as it came, it left._

"_No way, really?" he asked as he took the piece in his hand. "You should be the one to do it Celest… I can't."_

"_Yugi, you can and will! Just have patients." I stated._

_2 years later…_

"_Arthur, You can't just take her like this." Grandpa pleaded as my other Grandpa put me in the car._

"_Solomon, you know our agreement, If she wants to come back then I'll let her come back, but after the 2 year limit." Grandpa Hawkins stated as he got into the drivers side._

_I rolled down my window and rested my arm on it. Right as we were gunna pull out Yugi shows up carrying half of the Puzzle we've been working on the past 2 years. "Look, Grandpa, Celest! We're halfway done!" He showed it proudly as the car started moving foreward._

_I almost jumped out of my seat. "YUGI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears falling down my face as I tried to reach my best friend._

_He looked back at me and instantly noticed the problem with the situation. "CELESTIAL!" He screamed as he dropped the puzzle and ran for the car. I fumbled with my seatbelt, but I pulled it off and jumped out of the car. I ran to Yugi and fell into him, tears streaming down my face as he held me._

"_Yugi I don't want to leave."_

"_I don't want you to, but I think that you have to, Celest. I promise by the time you come back I'll have the puzzle finished. Just don't forget me Celestial."_

"_I could never forget you Yugi. I'll miss you. Just don't forget me please."_

"_Okay, now you need to go and get back into the car before someone gets hurt."_

_I looked up at him and saw tears running down his face. "Okay. Bye Yugi…" I said as I walked away._

Present Day…

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. Everyone meet Celestial."

"It's nice to meet you all!" I waved to everyone that was paying attention. I turned back to the teacher.

"Celestial, it says here that you don't have a last name… how do you not have a last name?"

"I never met my parents. I was found with a note when I was younger that said my name was Celcetial, I never wanted a last name. I was found in Egypt so you can see my dilemma."

"Okay, Go have a seat to Mr. Kaiba."

"Is he the cute one with the amazing blue eyes? I'm a sucker for blue eyes!" I winked at the Blue-eyes kid as I made my way to my new seat.

He looked at me as if I was an idiot who just figured out the meaning of life. It was a pretty hilarious look.

"Okay class, open your books to chapter 7 and do problems 4-29." The teacher called.

Within 20 minutes I was all done.

"There is no way that you're all done and you got them right." The Kaiba dude next to me stated as he watched me pack up.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him.

"Sure, I bet you…" he thought for a minute.

"How about a date?" I questioned him.

He looked taken aback, then smirked. "You're on!" we shook hands and we both walked up to the teacher.

"Excuse me mrs? Can you check my work?" I asked her as I showed her my paper.

5 minutes later…

"All correct, I'm surprised that you got done so quickly, and with no mistakes." The teacher stated, impressed.

"Impossible!" Kaiba gaped, pulling my notebook out of my hands and reading over my problems.

"Believe it, oh and I'll let you pick the time, place and occasion!" I winked at him as I walked back to my seat.

"RARE CARD! Well what are we waitin for?" I heard some loud person call out from the row of desks next to me.

"Hey, Kaiba?" I asked him.

"What is it?" he called out from behind his book.

"What's your first name?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Well fine then grumpy." I sighed then rested me haed on my desk.

The end of school rolled around and I was walking back to my Grandpa's place, the one I havn't seen in forever.

"WOAH! Kaiba watch it!" I called out as he pushed his way out of the teen as he pushed through the door.

"Why hello the- Celestial?" Grandpa called out from behind the desk.

"Hiya Gramps! Long time no see!" I ran foreward and hugged him.

"Hey aren't you the new kid in our class?" A girl called out.

"Yep! Hey grandpa, is there anyway I could stay the night tonight?" I asked him.

"Why not ask your old roommate?" he pointed to the area right next to me.

"Celest?" Yugi called out.

My eyes lit up, "YUGI!" I screamed as I tackled him in a hug. "Yugi I missed you!" I screamed as he hugged me back.

"Me too Celest! Oh and I have something to show you!" he said as he pulled away.

"What is it?" I called back to him.

"This!" He held out some sort of pyramid type thing to me. I grabbed it in my hands and some vision started going through my mind.

"_My Pharaoh! Come quick!" a guard yelled to me._

"_What is it?" I called after him._

"_Someone is attacking us!"_

The vision faded as someone pulled the item from my hands. I looked into Yugi's worried eyes.

"It happened again?" he asked.

"Not like the last time, this time I got to SEE what was happeneing, I was apart of it… Is that the Puzzle we tried to solve?"

"Yes… but lets go get you settled in for now!"

The next day…

"Grandpa?" I called out. As I walked through the door.

"We have to go!" Yugi yelled as he ran through the door.

I dropped my stuff and took off after Yugi. "What happened?" I yelled as we entered a building.

"Kaiba did something to grandpa!" he yelled as the bell dinged.

"Yugi, I failed…" Grandpa called out from the floor.

"Kaiba you sleez, what have you doen to him?" The blonde, known as Joey, yelled at him.

"We had a duel, that's all." Kaiba stated with a smirk.

"That's not all." I called from behind Yugi. "If it was a duel that made him do that, Then I challenge you right now!: I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

"Like you would have a chance." He rolled his eyes.

"Then you've got nothing to lose." I stated as I walked up to him. "If you win, I'll revoke the date, If I win, you apologize to Grandpa." I smirked at him.

"You're on!" he called out as I followed him into a room.

We walked onto the platforms and I pulled my dech out of it's sheath from my garter belt. "Oh look, she has a deck." He taunted.

"You bet I do. They don't call me The celestial one for nothing you know." I called out to him with a smirk.

"No way! You're the American Champion?" Everyone called out.

"Yepp!, American, Canadian, South American, French, and German Champion to be precise." I smirked down to them.

5 minutes later…

"How could I have lost!" Kaiba called out from where he was standing, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey Kaiba, I'll take that date right after Duelist Kingdom!" I blew him a kiss as I ran to Grandpa.

"That was just luck! Double or nothing!" Kaiba yelled.

"Fine Kaiba!" Yugi yelled holding Grandpa's deck in his hands.

The Egyptian god Ra appeared right next to me.

'You didn't need need me that time…' he asked me.

'father, I don't need you every ti-' I clutched the railing as hard as I could. 'there's been a shift.' I said through clenched teeth.

'Correct, I know you can bear with what you feel, quit messing around'

I giggled, 'haha very funny dad… but really, that's not my Yugi up there, well at least not all of him.' I glared at the person who's inhabiting Yugi.

'okay, be careful Celestial…' my father said as he went back to bed within my soul.

"3 Blue-Eyes?" Joey called out from next to me.

"God I'm a sucker for Blue-Eyes…" I mumbled looking at the dragons in front of me. I watched as the poor dragons got beaten.

I looked back at the 'Yugi' and saw him gaping at me. I glared until my Yugi came back. Then I smiled. "So Kaiba, our date is this Friday, you can pick me up at the Game shop." I winked at the CEO and walked towards the elevator.

"What date Celest?" Yugi and Joey asked.

"I made a bet with him yesterday about my mad math skills and he lost, so our bet was 1 date." I smiled and winked at the 2 boys in front of me.

Joey's mouth dropped, but Yugi just chuckled and walked with me into the elevator.


	2. Problems and Reunions

"NO WAY!" I screamed at the tv.

"Believe it… Weevil won." Yugi exclaimed from right next to me.

"Hey Yugi, Celestial, you guys got pachages in the mail." Grandpa came out holding 2 packagas, 1 large and 1 small. He handed me the small one. Yugi opened his first and we saw a tape.

'I've got a bad feeling about this…' The spirit of Ra Said from right next to me.

'I know, I'm you… remember dad…' I sweat dropped as I watched Maxamillion Pegasus.

Within seconds, the shadow realm was activated. I gapped, 'Dad, He's here…'

"Pegasus!" He yelled at the fuzzy screen.

"OMG is that you grandpa?" I asked as I scooted closer.

"Ya… I don't know what happened though… but open up your package Celestial."

I smiled and opened my package, I quickly read the reminder then sighed. "Looks like I'm with you Prince… except im the only one with an armband…" I pulled out the bag and hid it while I took out my armband to show everyone.

The Next Day…

"Good Morning!" A platinum blonde came up to our group and asked.

"Hey, Ima go schedual my date with Kaiba, see you guys!" I waved and walked over to the CEO.

"Do I get your first name now?" I asked him from over his book.

"No." He glared at me and then went back to reading.

"Ya know, I don't know who stuck something up your butt, but I think that someone should take it out. Kaiba you could be the most wonderful person in the world, if only you would trust more. To be completely honest I don't even think you're listening to me, so my ranting is just hopeless." I sighed then walked behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Your really interested in that book, can I ask you what it is?"

"No." he stated.

"Okay then." I leaned foreward a little and started massaging his shoulders. Almost instantly I saw him relax. 'Ah the magic of Ra…' I thought with a smile. I started working my hands more towards his neck and he sighed, then he leaned his head back and started rolling his neck. I smirked and ran my hands up his neck and just massaged. I leaned foreward and was just about to kiss him, until I watched Yugi walk out of the room. I bend towards his ear then said in a deep and sultry voice, "I'll be right back." He shivered and eased my hands off of his neck, down his shoulders, then off of him completely.

He opened his eyes and watched me walk out of the room. I walked up to the roof and just watched as The Millenium Puzzle's spirit weep about what happened. "You know, everyone makes mistakes…" I told him as I walked foreward.

He turned to glare at me.

"Why are you glaring at me, what did I do?" I asked him.

"You tell me, you started it." I smiled at him and he softened his look a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… it's just after so long without Yugi, I didn't want to share my Prince, Pharaoh."

His eyes widened at my remark. "What?"

I smirked, "I know more then you think… but you really don't look very good, do you need a hug?" I asked him with a puppy dog pout.

He looked surprised at this. Then he glared. "Why would I?"

I walked foreward and grabbed his head, apparently he's bigger then Yugi because his face fit in my cleavage. I pulled him back, then hugged him again, my arms around his neck and shoulders, "Everyone needs a hug sometimes, and it doesn't make anyone less of anything because you need comfort. For all of the years that I wished I had a hug, I can honestly tell when someone needs one… and you, Pharaoh, need more then just one." I smiled as he put his arms around my waist, returning the hug.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to go back and apologize to Kaiba… I think I crossed a line a couple of minutes ago… but the boy is cute, It's not my fault I'm a sucker for blue eyes… well I'm also a sucker for great hair, which you, my friend, have. So I hope to see you later, okay Pharaoh?" I smiled as he backed away with a blush on his face.

"Uummm, okay?" he blushed a little bit more.

"I'll see you later Pharaoh, Tell Prince I said hi!" I winked at him, then ran back inside.

I walked back into the class to see Kaiba sitting there, no book, just sitting there. I walked foreward a little bit and his gaze landed on me. His eyes held questions that I didn't feel like answering, so I walked back behind him, his eyes never leaving mine, so when I got behind him, his head was tilted back wards. I smirked and leaned foreward, whispering into his ear again, "You might want to be careful, your eyes make me do thing that I wish I didn't." He gulped as I moved my hands back onto his shoulders, massaging them like I did before. He sighed after a few seconds. "So are you going to tell me your first name now?" I whispered into his ear.

His breath was labored, like he ran a marathon. He looked me in the eyes, his were half closed and filled with lust. He reached a hand up and gently pulled my ear to his mouth. "Seto." He whispered before I pulled back to look him in the eyes. I smiled and started massaging his neck. Just looking into his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" I looked over to see the whole class staring at us wide-eyed. I looked towards the door to see Yugi, yes Yugi, standing there with even wider eyes, apparently he was the one to call us out. Just before I could answer, he face palmed. "Forget I asked…" He shook his head and walked back over to his seat.

I smiled at him then, reluctantly, pulled my hands away from an almost moaning Seto Kaiba. I looked him in the eyes and saw that the lust was still apperent in them. I sat at my seat and pulled out my deck, looking through my cards.

The rest of the week went by pretty normal, Joey got a videotape from his sister, whom I knew, she sent me a shout out through the tape and joey just glared while everyone else gasped. It was finally the day fir Duelist Kingdom. Yugi wore a suit type of get up that reminded me of his school uniform, but hotter… I wore my garter belts, 1 of which holds my deck in it, my booty shorts, and my mix top… it was a mix between Japanese and Egyptian. It was gold while my shorts were gray. My arm band set on place and my tattoo showing fully.

"BBRRR It's FREEZING OUT HERE!" Tea screamed from right next to me.

"Says the person that lives here! I come from Egypt and Im just fine." I stated looking straight ahead.

"And we all think that you and Yugi are crazy! But at least he has on a blazer." I sighed.

"So where is this boat?" Tristan called from behind me.

:Here it is!" Yugi broke my train of thought.

I looked foreward and saw this giant, THING! It was metal and sitting in the water, but it didn't sink. My eyes widened as I grabbed Yugi's hand. He looked over at me and saw fear in my eyes. He smiled and gripped my hand, then started running his thumb over my knuckles in a soothing jester. He laced out fingers and started wlking me forewards, hand-in-hand. It felt like there was a fire right next to me, so I looked and saw Tea burning holes into my head. I sighed and pulled Yugi a little closer.

"Look at all the people! I can even see Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood here!" Joey gushed.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! Industrial Illusions Inc. welcomes you all. We've reasearched all duel records and have hand picked everyone of you here! Now come! Across the sea, to DUELIST KINGDOM!" everyone cheered and roared.

"Its like a pep rally for little kids, but it is mostly kids here." Everyone looked over to see a gorgeous girl standing not to far away from her. All of the boys got hearts in their eyes and blushes on their faces.

She looked over and Saw Yugi next to me, "Hey, your that kid Yugi right? Its such a surprise to see a little kid like you beat Kaiba!" She gushed at him, "In a duel it doesn't matter if you're a little kid, Anyman who stands in my way, will get crushed." She looked back and saw me standing there with a big grin on my face. Her face lit up immensely and she ran right threw everyone, grin attached and all and hugged me.

"MAI!" I yelled as me giggled.

"Celest, I didn't know that you'de be here too!"

I smiled at her, "I'm working this one… but I'm also here as support for Yugi and Joey! What about you, Are you dueling?"

"Yepp! And I plan to take you on full force, and I promiss, I'll win this time!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"How many times have you said that now, like 30?" I joked with her.

"More like 78… But on another note, I'm going to go see my room! Bye-bye Celest!"

"Bye Mai!" I waved at her as all the boys looked at me like I was a gid, whick really I am, but still… it was creepy.

"Let's just go get on board…" Yugi called as he linked hands with me again.


	3. Flying Rats

"So, where are our rooms?" Yugi asked as we walked into the main corridor.

"WHAT? How do you expect a lady like me to sleep here where there are no showers?" Mai screamed at one of the ships crew.

"I'm sorry, but the private rooms are reserved for the last Championships participants, everyone else will have to sleep in the common room. Oh, Miss Celestial, Pegasus made sure that you got the biggest and most luxurious suite that we could get."

Mai turned to me and gapped. "But how?"

"I'm not a participant in this one, I'm accually working… Pegasus knows that he can't beat me so he would rather have me working then winning." I shrugged as Yugi looked at me funny. "You know Yugi, you can come and join me in my room if you want~…" I looked at him all doe eyed and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Tea was already dragging him away mumbling under her breathe.

"You really like him don't you?" Mai asked as she came up next to me.

"Yes, but more as a brother, there's another side of him I'm really curious about as well… but I don't know how often I'll get to see that side. I love Yugi either way…" I kept on babbling as we walked towards the rooms.

"Here you are Miss Celestial, The captains suite, it can occompany up to 20 people." The man from earlier stated to the rest of the group.

They all gasped and looked around for me. I walked over to the door and opened it, pulling my hair up at the same time. I turned around and asked, "Mai? Do you wanna come in for awhile?"

"Sure sweetie…"

She stayed with me until later at night, when she passed out on one of the extra beds in my room. I sighed and pulled on my lacy robe, over my lacy underwear, what a girls gotta be comfortable

I decided to get some fresh air, so I walked outside and leaned over the rail.

"What are you doing out here Celest?" Yugi called from the door behind me.

My cheeks flushed a bright red as I tried to cover myself more, but to no use, his cheeks were flaming as well.

"Oh, I just wanted some fresh air, you know… to clear my mind." I looked back over the railings.

"Yugi, Celestial, so nice to see you guys." Someone else called from the door.

I looked back in a bored manner to see Weevil Underwood making his way towards us.

"Hows it going Bugs Bunny?" I asked as I leaned back over the railing next to Yugi.

Yugi stifled a laugh, but still managed to smile.

"Must you call me that, actually, I'm here to see Yugi, I was wondering if I could see your Exodia cards?" Weevil asked.

Then I zoned out on the conversation until I saw Weevil throw Yugi's cards overbored. I didn't think twice on that one. I jumped, grabbing 2 cards on my way down and into the water, The next thing I know Joey is in the water next to me, 2 cards in his hand. Joey had just started getting pulled back into the boat when I decided to dive. I swam down far and barely caught a glimpse of the last card before someone started pulling me back up. I tried to scream but the water choked me.

Once I was able to breathe I screamed at Joey, "Why did you pull me back! I was just about to get the last card!" I screamed at him.

I looked over to see The Pharaoh looking at me concerned. I handed the cards that I had gotten over to Joey and got up. Not realizing that my robe was caught, so instead of pulling it, I just took it off. Everyone stared at me wide eyes as I walked up to him. He even had a blush of his own growing.

"I'm sorry. If I was paying more attention I would have stopped the creep before he could have done anything. Come with me."

I grabbed his hand and started walking back to my room. Everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE followed me back. Once we were in my room I pulled all of the others in our group in and shut the door. I then walked back to my bag and pulled out the smaller one filled with duelist stars. Everyone gapped and I just ignored it. I pulled out an even smaller pouch and pulled out a purple star. I held it in his hand.

"These are special stars. These are worth 3 each. And don't even try to tell me no. This is my I'm sorry gift for letting your cards get thrown overbored. These are for the competitors that actually manage to beat me. The others I'm supposed to pass out during the middle to Duelists who deserve an extra boost." I stood up and put the stars back into my bag. "You guysare welcome to stay in my room if you want, I have more then enough beds for you all."

Tea's eyes lit up and Tristan smirked.

"You mean that THIS is your room? I thought that this was just a lounge!" Joey exclaimed.

I quickly put my hand over his mouth. "Mai is trying to sleep, it would be wise if you would surely keep it down." I said threw gritted teeth.

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Then everyone find a bad, or couch, whichever your choice. I need to get more air, I'll be back soon." I walked out the door and back onto the deck. 'If I ever see that stupid BUG boy again, I swear I will rip his dick out and feed it to hid frieking moth in the shadow realm…' I thought as I leaned over the railing again.

'That a girl. I knew you were like me.' Ra apperared in his spirit form right next to me.

'I still wonder how it is I was stuck with you, I men common… You're not really apart of any Millenium item or even apart of that history, so how am I stuck with you?' I asked.

'You're my reincarnation, I'm supposed to guide you. For instance with boy trouble, I see the way you look at the Pharaoh an di don't like it at all.'

'What the hell is wrong with you!' I yelled in my mind.

He laughed at me. 'Just wanted to see your reaction to that one. Well ima hit the hay. You better to girly, you don't want me taking over your body now do ya?'

'After what happened last time, no thank you. Night Ra.'

'Night Celestial.'

I sighed and walked back into my room. I looked around and saw only 1 person up still.

"Are you okay Pharaoh?" I asked as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Don't know… I guess I just thought that someone else might be just as shaken as I am…" I muttered under my breathe.

"No, I'm fine. But you should get some sleep." He stated cracking an eye open at me.

I looked down sheepishly. "I don't want to sleep alone. But I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning my Phar-" I was cut off.

I looked down and saw hands on my bare skin pulling me back in bed.

"Pharoah, what are you…" I stopped and looked at him, his eyes still closed.

"You said that you didn't want to sleep alone, so sleep with Yugi, I'm sure he won't mind." He pulled the blankets around me.

I was laying on the right side of the bed, Pharaoh on the left, and his arm draped over my side. I smiled and laid my head down, "Night my Prince of Egypt…" I muttered as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Mai Giggling uncontrollably.

"Stuff it Mai, it's to early…" I grumbled as I moved deeper into whatever warmth I was feeling.

Her giggled seemed to get even worse the more I moved closer. Then I heard a couple of other people laughing. I opened my eyes to glare at them, but they kept on laughing. I looked over and saw Tea glaring at me with everything that she had, if looks could kill, the bed would be set aflame.

I looked to where the warmth was and noticed something that I have failed to notice before. Yugi and I were locked in a lovers embrace, and the only reason I noticed this was the look on his face as he stared down at me, his cheeks on fire and a sweet smile aimed in my direction.

His arms were around my neck, mine around his torso, I was lying on his chest, and our legs were tangled into an odd sort of fashion. All in all, I was comfortable.

"Get off of YUGI!" Tea yelled.

"Fine then someone grab our clothing…" I muttered under my breathe, getting a gasp from Tea, and rolling laughter from everyone else. Yugi shook with pent up laughter from underneath me. I sighed and cuddled myself back into him. Then the intercom came on, "Would all Duelists please be ready to depart the boat, the island is just up ahead." I sighed again as Mai pulled me off of yugi.

"Wait, My Prince is WARM!" I yelled as she pulled me into the bathroom.

"You didn't did you?" she stared me in the eye.

"No, I was alittle scared last night, so Pharaoh said that I could sleep with him…" I muttered, my cheeks lighting up pink.

"Okay, well get dressed, I got you some new clothing just for this." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Mai…" I pulled on the skimpy outfit that reminded me of something I would wear for shits and giggles. It was a pair of black 5 inch stilettoes, fishnet tights, a leather mini skirt, and a black wifebeater that's been cut into a midrift.

I pulled on my armband and attached my garter belts. Then I attached my deck and smiled.

"Ready to kick some ass?" She asked me.

"Sure am." On that note, we walked out and off of the boat, and over to Pegasus's castle.


	4. Friendship, minus Tea

After Pegasus was done explaining the rules of the new game he had 1 more announcement. "Anyone who receives one of Celestial's '_Special_' stars will receive an extra prize, if they return with the other star chips in time. Celestial will be anywhere at anytime, so please be on your guard." He stated and everyone looked at me funny.

"HEY THANKS FOR ANNOUNCING ME TO EVERYONE OLD MAN!" I screamed at him waving my fist.

Yugi grabbed my hand and started walking us away threw the crowd.

"Thank you my Prince, that sure was sweet of you." I said threw gritted teeth… "God I hate attention."

Yugi laughed, "Then why are you the number 1 duelist in the world?" he asked me, tightening his grip on my hand.

"I don't know… because I was bored… why are you so cute?" I asked him.

He stopped in his tracks and I heard Joey and Tristan stifle their laughter from behind me.

"Because you like me that way!" Yugi beamed a bright smile at me.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Now I gotta go beat up Bugs Bunny…" I grumbled walking into the forest.

"Celest! LEST SLOW DOWN!"

"What?" I turned around and saw Yugi running up to me, everyone else at his heels.

"Was I really going that fast? You NEVER call me Lest unless somethings wrong Prince?" I asked him with big doe eyes.

"It was like you were TRYING to get away from me or something, you didn't notice the forest fly bye you?" He asked.

"No, I wanna go squash a bug…" I grumbled as we started walking again.

"WHERE'D YOU GO YOU LITTLE CREEPER!" I yelled into the woods.

Tea fullheartedly laughed, for once.

"FINALLY! A human response other then glaring!" I made an overdramatic spew and she just looked at me shocked. "Yes, I've noticed.." I whispered to her then went back to walking with Yugi.

"WEEVIL!" uh-oh… Pharaoh's here…

"I've been waiting for you Yugi, are you ready to duel?" Weevil stated as he got onto the dueling platform.

"Yes." Was all the the Pharaoh said before he jumped onto the other end of the platform.

"Pharaoh," I whispered catching his attention. "Be careful…" I looked down and sighed. I then walked back into the woods. I sat patiently and watched the duel play out. Pharaoh looked around for me once, but he couldn't seen to place me, I just smirked.

Once the duel was finished I noticed that a crowed had formed, including Mai. I walked up to weevil and turned him around. I gave him a nasty right hook. "That was from me you little ass wipe!" I screamed at him as I walked away.

"So where do we go now?" Joey asked.

"I don't know… I kinda want to find Kaiba though… I miss his purdy blue eyes…" I pouted and saw Pharaoh looked completely shocked, and something like jealousy was radiating from him.

"Why the hell do you want him?" Joey and Tristan screamed at the same time.

I sighed, "You wouldn't get it… besides, his moaning was kinda hot…" I mumbled the last part under my breathe, but somehow they all heard it.

All of the men looked like they were gunna murder, and Tea just looked shocked, to say the least.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Pharaoh all but screamed at me.

"That Kaiba's moans are hot… when you catch him off guard to say the least anyhow… It was kinda cute, the way that he just sat there and waited for me…"

"You better not have done what I think you did…" Joey murrmmered.

"And what would that be?" I asked him as I crossed my arms, a scowl growing on my own face. Then realization finnally hit me, though I only acted shocked, corupt mind since… I moved to america! "PERVERT!" I huffed and walked away.

"Then what did you do?" Tea asked.

I turned around and winked, "Its's a secret!" I blew Pharaoh a kiss and headed on my way down the road.

I didn't get challenged at all the whole day! GGGRRRRRR! It's just so irritating that people cower from you when when all you do is walk down the road. Oh well… I'm go find somewhere to sleep. I walked around for a little while before coming along a clearing.

"GOD! I'm soooo hungrey!" Hey I know that voice.

"Can't you think about anything other then your stomache Joey!" I know that voice too.

I walked out and into the the area I heard the voices, everyone stopped to stare at me. "I thought I recognised that voice… Hungrey anyone?" I magically held out a suitcase full of snacks.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" Everyone shouted all at once.

"The castle, I went pantry raiding… Pegasus already knows I did it so we're fine… I was accually looking for somewhere to sleep, is it okay if I stay with you all? I can bribe you with snacks~" I sang to them.

Then seem to have bought it because the next thing I know most of the bag is empty and everyone is eating, other then myself and Yugi.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Celest?" Yugi asked me.

"Sure Prince… lets go someone a little less noisy…" I muttered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off into the woods a little ways away. "Whatcha need Prince?" I asked him as we settled down.

"You know, I don't remember what you said earlier, but I can tell that it wasn't good… a part of me wants to lash out at you, while the other wants to forgive and forget. Then there's this other part that just wants to hold you and tell you its going to be fine, kinda like i love you, like I always have, but there's this other part that's **IN** love with you… but I don't remember that part… It's really weird and I just wanted to let you know that." He said sheepishly as he blushed.

"I love you too Yugi… but Prince, Your more like a brother to me then anything… Pharaoh is another deal that I don't really know about yet… but other then that, How are you doing in the competition?" I asked him just to get the awkwardness out of the air.

"Good, got any new chalengers yet?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs then went into hystericks. "Hahahahahahahahahaha nope. All a bunch of wusses if I do say so myself…"

Yugi laughed as we walked back into camp. Tea glared.

"Not cheatin on Kaiba are you Celestial?" She stated.

"Never said we were anything, just said that he was cute, and so were his moans… Never said once that I really WANTED him, if I said that then I would be cheating on Pharaoh here…" I wrapped my arm around Yugi and he blushed profusely.

Yea gapped as Tristan and Joey, and Bakura, don't know when he got here, all busted out laughing.

"Hey guys, what's your favorite cards?" Bakura asked politely.

"The Flame swardsman all the way man!" Joey held up his card.

"Cyber commander!" Tristan held up his.

"Magician of Faith!" Tea smiled brightly as she held up her card.

"Dark Magition!" Yugi said exitedly. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Reincarnation of Ra…" I held up a card the looked exactly luike me, the only difference is that my tattoo was red in the picture.

"What kind of card it that? I've never heard of it?" Joey went to take my card.

"TOUCH IT AND DIE! This is the only card like it. There is only 1 in existance and you guys are the only ones to see it… I've only used it once…"

"What's it do… there are no numbers where the attack and defence points are supposed to be."

"That's because this specific card can turn itself into any moster it or I so desire! Encluding Exodia!" I smiled as everyone stared wide-eyed at my card.

"Why does it look like you?" Yugi asked.

"No reason, I guess Pegasus just likes me is all…" I mumbled under my breathe.

"The only difference is that the tattoo is red, while yours is dark purple." Tristan stated.

"My favorite card is the Change of Heart! Why don't we have a duel? All of you guys put your cards into Yugi's deck and I'll duel him?" Bakura asked us innocently.

"Are you sure, you'll be at a disadvantage…" Yugi trailed off.

"Oh no, It's fine! How about we just play for run?" Bakura shrugged and blushed.

"Sure, Why not!" Yugi stated as everyone put their cards into his deck. I hesitated and looked at everyone.

"Guys I don't know… I trust Yugi and Bakura, it's the card that I don't trust… Okay… but if something happends don't complain to me." I almost yelled as I put the card in with everyone elses.

'I got a bad feeling about this…'


	5. Whats wrong with Celest?

"Alright I'm all shuffled" Yugi stated as we all took our seats around him.

"Before we get started, theres a little something that i'd like to share with you all. Especially with you Yugi." Bakura said in a mysterious way.

"God, please don't tell me your coming out of the closet now..." I muttered as i face palmed.

"What?" Joey, Tristen and Tea all busted up laughing.

"No, but you'll see." He held his hands up to make a circle and a millenium item came through his shirt.

"No, it can't be, a millenium item!" Yugi asked aloud.

"Wow, never saw that one coming." I yawned and fell back onto yugi. "Can i sleep now Prince?"

"Oh i don't think you'll have a problem with that." Bakura muttered. "Because right now, we're all heading to the shadow realm."

"Whatever you say Bakura, I own the Shadow Realm." I stood up and my tattoo's color changed. "The Reincarnation of Ra is not just a card in this realm. It is me."

"Well then say goodbye, Reincarnation of Ra." Bakura's ring glowed and separated everyones souls from their bopdies, capturing them wihtin their favorite cards. well except for me.

"You forgot, I am the Reincarnation of Ra." I smirked as he looked at me puzzled.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that i get the Millenuim Puzzle."

"Over my dead body.A" I grabbed the puzzle and the memories flooded through me instantainiously. I gasped when someone grabbed my hand.

"Don't strain yourself Celest." He smirked at me as i hugged him.

"Don't leave, You can't go yet." I kept muttered incoherent things about him needing to stay. I don't know why, it just felt like i had to, and my voice wouldn't give up for the life of me.

"I'm not going anywhere, not untill i get our friends back." He stated as he helped me up to my feet.

"Well, i don't mind if Tea stays there..." I muttered under my new found voice.

He laughed whole-heartedly.

"Keep laughing, but I garentee Yugi, this is one shadow game, you con not win!" Bakura stated.

"Why did you bring us here Bakura?" Yami almost yelled at him, though he still held me in a tight grip.

"Bakura, Bakura is not here." He said as he started at me like i was a prize.

"Then where did you take Innocent?" I yelled as i hugged Pharoah closer.

"He is inside of the Ring, like the real Yugi is when Pharaoh is dueling. I am a theif-"

"That is after all of the Millenium Items. You want to control the Shadow Realm, which also is not possible when i am around. The theif cannot steal a birthright. but a theif can control the birthright if, and only if, the birthright is willingly givin." I stated as i jumped onto Pharaoh's back.

"Well then lets start." Both boys sat down, and i cuddled into Pharaoh's lap.

"Can i hold your cards?" I gave him my famous set of puppy dog eyes untill he said yes.

"My first card is Tristan's favorite. The Cyber Commander!" I held his hand while he played the card. "T-tristan?" Pharaoh muttered.

"What a weird dream. Whats going on here?" He turned around and screamed when he saw me.

"Hey there buddy! Your playing in my game!" I mused while i used my finger to stroke his hair.

"Now i feel like a cat..." He muttered as he swatted my hand away and turned back around.

"Can he deal with the White Magical Hat?" Iggnorant Mused as he plyed his card. "Attack!"

"Hey there Whitey, how you doin today?" I aske dhim after he defeated Tristan.

"NO TRISTAN!" Pharaoh yelled from behind me.

"Not to bad Ra, not bad at all." The White Magical Hat exclaimed as he got back into his spot.

"Pharaoh, you need to calm down." I set the cards on my lap and turned to face him. He looked both upset and dissappointed. "Come on, It'll be fine, Right when the game ends I'll send my Reincarnation in to get him. All in all, It's completely simple." I smiled and reasted one of my hands on his cheek. His eyes boared right through my soul as he held my ahnd where it was.

"Thank you." He then turned his attention back to Iggnorant. I picked back up the deck with my un-used hand. "Joey's Favorite Card. The Flame Swardsman!" He slapped the card on the board.

"Hey Yugi, what gives?" He turned around and screamed when he saw us. "Man Yugi, Celest, you both GIANTS! Oh man, I've finnally cracked."

"Nope, your just acctually playing IN your favorite game Joey!" I mused as i ran my thumb over Pharaoh's cheek.

"No, I've cracked, Never in a million years would Yugi and Celest EVER act like that!" He said pointing to me and Pharaoh.

I smiled, "Like what, oh you mean like THIS!" i leaned over and gave Pharaoh a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, Im just gunna go throw up now, might as well play this stupid ga- OK NOW I KNOW IM NUTS! Theres a Giant Bakura sitting in front of me a giant yug and celest behind me and im like 6 inched tall, AND i'm wearing a dress."

"But Zoey, you look cute!" i giggled.

"Did you just call me Zoey?" He asked with an anger mark on his forehead.

"Yep, your the one that said you were wearing a dress." i shrugged and picked the cards back up. Pharaoh sill holding my hand to his cheek.

Joey ran in for an attack and killed the White Magical Hat with one swing. "No way! I did it guys!" He seemed excited enough.

"Now it's my turn." Bakura said as he placed a card face down.

"Im going in!" Joey yelled.

"WAIT IT COULD BE A TRAP!" Pharaoh yelled, but to late. JHoey had already attacked the Morphing Jar.

"Lucky Bitch if i do say so myself..." i muttered as i threw the cards into the discard pile.

"Joey, when a morphing jar gets eliminated, all players must turn their hands to the graveyard. We're just lucky no one else was in my hand." Pharaoh stated as he let go of my hand. I pulled my hand down and wrapped my arm around his waist, while i drew a new hand.

Iggnorant played 1 monster face down in defense mode and a magic/trap card face down also.

"The Dark Magician!" Yami called as he played Yugi's favorite card.

"LOOK! Pharaoh it's my Prince!" I called out with tears in my eyes. "And I'll also play, Moster Reborn!" He shouted as Tristan's card showed up once again.

"Aaawwww look! It's 3 of my favorite guys! And now i got the REAL Pharaoh!" I put my cards in my lap and hugged him tight.

"Hey, i was just up there..." Yugi muttered.

"Prince and Pharaoh are 2 different people, both with completely opposite personalities. Yugi is Prince while Yami is Pharaoh. Simple." I stated as i kissed Pharaoh on the cheek, fully this time.

"Awkward..." Tristan muttered as i smiled and pet his head again. "GOD will you quite that out! I fell like a friekin cat!" He screamed as he pushed my hand away from his head.

"I love you too Tristan." i laughed as i picked Pharaoh's hand back up.


	6. Brown Chicken Brown Cow!

So... Sorry for the long wait... and i hope you like it as much as i do, cuz i REALLY like this chapter...

Any questions, just send me a message! Have fun!

Heather Marie... A.K.A. Renji's-Chika

* * *

"Crap..." i muttered as the morphing jar dissappeared.

"It's okay Yug, i did it to." Joey exclaimed, trying to comfort his friend.

"Yugi, it's just a card game. It's fine." I said while i set the cards into the graveyard pile.

"Uh..." i muttered as Pharaoh gave me the cards for the hand.

"That's tea's favorite card, isn't it?" Bakura stated as he picked up his cards. "You might want to play her and find out, but then again, you don't know what i'm putting here, do you?" He taunted as he set a monster in defence mode. "And while you decide, I'll play this trap card. Just Deserts." i watched as i hand appeared out of the card and went to attack Pharaoh. i stuck my arm in his way so he didn't get the attack. It went right through my arm and latched itself onto Pharaoh's face. I gasped and sat in his lap as i watched his lifepoints drop.

"Uh, Problem, normally i can intercept that... What happened?" I muttered as i moved my hand to Pharaoh's cheek.

"Big yugi, are you okay?" Tristan called up to us.

"Yeah, but one more attack like that and its over." He exclaimed through panted breathes.

I watched as Pharaoh played the Magician of Faith face down. She lifted up the card and called out to the boys. I sweatdropped as Pharaoh chuckled a little bit, but out of hilarity of nervousness, i wasn't sure.

I put my finger down on her card and watched as it fell on her.

"PRINCE!" I screamed as i watched him make another attack. a tear slid down my cheek as he fell to his knees.

"You can't attack the electric lizard with out some shocking feedback... a lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget." Bakura laughed as my tears kept falling.

"Y-yugi, be careful." I stuttered as i spoke.

"Celest, I'll be okay. You said so yourself." He stated as he got back up.

"I'm not so sure anymore. The only way I'll be sure is if we find my card and play it. and with my luck it'll be at the bottom of the pile." I muttered as Pharaoh picked up a trap card from his/my hand and played it on the board.

"Don't bother you fools, I can see her perfectly well. All of you will be easy pray for my man eater bug!" Ignorant played the card face down.

"Now i'm glad that I'm a girl!" Tea commented as she got up.

I istened in as the group, minus myself and Pharaoh, thought out a plan. "I don't think your plan will work guys." I stated as Pharaoh picked up his next card.

"But, why Celest?" Yugi asked.

"Because it's my turn." I stated as Pharaoh played my card. "Now play this one." I stated as i pointed to the card.

"Why?" Pharaoh asked me.

"Because if you don't play this card, and use it on mine, then i can't put my plan into motion." I smirked as he did just that.

"I play the Reincarnation of Ra, then i play Multipl!" He shouted as he placed the cards onto the board.

"Bye!" I stated as my figure dissapeard, then reappeard with 2 others on the feild.

"Why did you wake me, and what are we doing in a Shadow game?" The real Ra asked me.

"And why am i appart from you?" The Riencarnations spirit also asked.

"Because i made a mistake. Pharaoh, play the trap. Dad, Mom, help eveyone else." I stated as i started to dissintegrate again.

I smiled when i appeared in the graveyard. "Hey there!" I jumped as a voice spoke behind me.

I turned around to see the Magition of Black Chaos greeting me.

"What's up?" I asked him as i took a seat on a nearby grave stone.

"Oh, i just came to see you. The last time we met, i believe you thought that i was going to... how did you put this, 'Rape the shit' out of you." We both laughed. "Well, I'm not gunna lie... I would have." He winked at me as my face turned bright pink.

"Then why don't you." I smirked as i closed the distance between me and the duel monsters card spirit.

I didn't hesitate to cover his mouth with my own. But to my surprise, he leaned in to deepen what i had started. Reluctantly, i went up for air, that is untill he crashed his mouth once again with my own. He ran is hands up my sides, making me gasp. That's when the little fucker shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I whined when i found myself sitting, alone, in front of the group of people. "Damn you know how to ruin a moment... I was just getting into it." I pouted as i stood up.

"Wait, how did we ruin a moment, didn't we just save you?" Prince asked as he shook my shoulders.

"Yes, you saved me from myself... But i didn't want to be save, that man was hott, and a REALLY good kisser." I pouted once again.

"What did you just say?" All the men asked at the same time, minus Dad.

"Any help mom?" I turned to her with pleading eyes, only to see both her and Dad on the floor laughing.

"Who was it?" Dad asked as he sobbered up a little. I was currently in the fetal position with asnime tears falling from my face.

"MOBC!" I screamed as Tea patted my back in support.

My parents fell to the floor laughing twice as hard as before, but i barelt heard my mom choke out, "di-did-n't y-you thi-ink tha-at hee wa-as g-go-oing to r-ra-ape yo-ou la-ast t-ti-ime?" All the guys glared at me while Tea started laughing like my parents.

"He already brought that up..." I muttered as i stood up. "I'm tired of playing games, can we finish this?" I called up to the Glaring face of Pharaoh.

"Yes, lets. First i play the lady of faith in attack mode, then i play this!" Ignorant held up a card. "Tha Change of Heat card!"

"Hey isn't that Innocent's favorite card?" I called out as i pointed to it.

"I don't know who innocent is, but if you mean Bakura, then yes." Tea stated.

I smiled when i saw that Innocent came out of the card. I smiled wider when Pharaoh swapped Innocent for Ignorant.

Within minutes, everyone was back in their boddies, well that is Except for my Mom and Dad, who decided to make an appearence. I frowned when people started asking question about how they get their own bodies, but Pharaoh can't.

"Because they are Gods, Immortals like myself. Making Human bodies is a simple task when it is for yourself. Pharaoh on the other hand, has to find his own power to unleash himself. That's why i get those visions every time i touch the puzzle. He wants out and the only way to do that is to find himself." I shrugged as i jumpped onto Innocent's back. "I'm just glad your back Innocent!" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Who's Innocent?" He asked me.

"You silly. Your whole aura reads Innocent and Pure, while the spirits is Ignorant and tainted." I giggled as i got back onto the ground.

"Why is she so bubbly?" Tea asked me.

"Because the other peices of my personality are there!" I pointed to my mom and dad. "Dad's all serious while mom's the wise-ass who like to crack jokes!" My eyes widened all of a sudden. "MOM DAD!" They both nodded and were sucked back into me as i got to my feet and started running. "MAI!" I screamed as i heard her scream echo throughout the woods.

"PANIK!" I screamed as i ran up to them, Mai almost in tears.

"Well if it isn't Pegasus' little favorite... What can I do for you sweetheart?" He asked as he added Mai's starchips to his holster.

"For 1, I'm not his favorite, i can just easily take him down and kick his ass, and 2, give mai back her starchips." I stated boredly.

"Sorry can't do that. My job is opposite yours. I take, while you give."

"Ya, but she doesn't like to be pittied, so if she shows up to the finals with all purple starchips, won't you think something's fishy?" I questioned.

"Does it look like I care, I won, and that's all that matters." He stuck his tounge out as he started to walk away.

"Boy don't make me kick your ass." I threatned. He stopped in his tracks, a chill going down his spine.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me buddy. I'm in no mood to play right now." I growled out to him.

"Hey Celest..." Prince asked from behind me...

"Yes Prince?" I cocked my head to the side, my whole being changed from a mass murderer to a cute little kindergardener... no there's nothing wrong with me.


End file.
